Viviendo con Miss Perfección
by Mel.2004
Summary: Korra es la nueva estudiante de la prestigiosa academia Sato. Su compañera de cuarto es Asami, una chica perfecta. Popular, inteligente y admirada por todas. Lo que nadie sabe, es que Asami tiene un problema. No acepta un "NO" como respuesta, siempre consigue lo que quiere. La joven decide que su próximo capricho será Korra. ¿Podra conseguirlo? AU
1. Primer día

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.**

_**Este fic transcurre en el siglo XXI, donde no hay ningún tipo de maestros control. Historia completamente alejada del universo Avatar.**_

¡Hola! Esta es una idea que se me acaba de ocurrir. No suelo hacer muchos fics ambientados en la actualidad, pero estoy decidida con éste. Espero que les guste y que me digan que opinan de este primer capitulo.  
>¡Saludos!<p>

* * *

><p>La joven de dieciséis años, Korra Komori se detiene en la gran puerta de metal. Observa el largo pasillo, lleno de todo tipo de vegetación a su lado, que la conduciría a su nuevo colegio. El prestigioso colegio Sato.<br>Toma una respiración profunda antes de entrar.  
>Camina mientras no puede dejar de notar la belleza de ese lugar. Todo estaba impecable.<br>Luego de unos pocos minutos, atraviesa la segunda puerta, la que la conectaba con el colegio y edificios.

Hizo unos pocos metros más, y algo la derribó. Miró hacia su costado y supo que no era algo, sino más bien alguien.  
>– ¡Lo siento! – dice la joven que la derribó mientras se incorpora. Le da la mano a Korra y ella le sonríe, mientras se levanta.<br>Observa a la chica. Debía tener su misma edad, tal vez un año más. Su pelo corto color castaño le sentaba bien y sus ojos eran de un bello color miel.  
>– ¿Te lastimé? – pregunta preocupada la joven – soy una tonta, lo que pasa es que llegaba tarde a mis clases y empecé a correr.<br>–Tranquila, estoy bien – dice con una sonrisa la morena.  
>–Soy Jinora, por cierto – se presenta la joven, dándole la mano.<br>–Korra, Komori Korra – estrecha su mano.  
>– ¡¿Tú eres la nueva?! – grita de emoción por poco.<br>–S-Si – responde un tanto avergonzada – ¿Como lo sabías?  
>–Todas nos conocemos de pequeñas aquí – explica con una bella sonrisa la joven – por eso, cuando viene alguien nuevo es noticia en todos lados.<br>Las campanas suenan y la chica de tez blanca deja salir un pequeño grito.  
>– ¡Ahora si llego tarde a clases! – levanta sus cosas del suelo y se larga a correr – ¡Adiós! ¡Fue un placer!<br>–Lo mismo digo... – susurra sacudiendo su cabeza.

Sigue caminando hasta entrar al enorme edificio. Se dirige al escritorio y pide hablar con la decana. La secretaria la guía hasta la sala y ella toma asiento.  
>Luego de algunos minutos, la dejan pasar. Entra a la oficina y la observa. Todo era muy correcto.<br>–Usted debe ser la señorita Komori Korra ¿Verdad? – pregunta la señora de tez blanca y pelo negro, detrás de su escritorio. La morena asiente y ella sonríe – tome asiento por favor. Voy a informarle lo básico de este colegio.  
>Ella hace caso. Se sienta y observa uno de los tantos diplomas y reconocimientos que tenía la mujer colgados en su pared.<br>–Las reglas aquí son muy simples – explica la señora – Tienes tiempo hasta las ocho para desayunar, ya que las clases comienzan a las nueve y media. El almuerzo se sirve en la cafetería después del mediodía. La cena se sirve en el comedor, a las nueve en punto. Debes ser puntual en la cena, ya que es el momento en que cenan todas las estudiantes. Si llegas tarde, no podrás comer. Puedes ir por los alrededores del colegio, pero recuerda que la segunda puerta de metal se cierra a las siete. Si no llegas a esa hora, tendrás serios problemas.  
>Korra asiente mientras escucha atentamente.<br>–No es normal que alguien entre a casi mitad del año, pero espero que te esfuerces para aprobar todas las materias, de otra forma tendrás que quedarte en el curso de verano, mientras que las demás chicas ya están de vacaciones.  
>–Le prometo esforzarme al máximo – dice la morena.<br>–Eso es todo – dice la mujer – tu habitación es la 304. Tus cosas deberían llegar en cualquier momento. Por ahora, puedes recorrer los alrededores o ir al bosque, tienes tiempo libre.  
>Korra agradece y se levanta.<p>

La morena sale de nuevo y camina por los alrededores. Los caminos estabas rodeados de arboles, y estos conectaban a un bosque, con un lago al costado.  
>Decide explorar y camina hacia los bosques, que estaban bajando la colina. Admiraba los arboles de otoño, los cuales dejaban caer sus hojas secas, de diferentes tonalidades de rojo.<br>Se sienta en la orilla de un lago y lo observa durante horas.  
>Mira al cielo y sus ojos se abren de repente, sorprendida. Estaba oscureciendo. Eso quería decir que debían ser cerca de las seis o siete de la tarde. Las puertas se cerrarían pronto.<p>

Se levanta y comienza a correr a toda velocidad, aunque le costaba recordar el camino de vuelta. Atraviesa varios árboles y oye el crujir de las ramas y hojas cuando las pisa. Mira hacia atrás, para asegurarse de que no estaba pasando por el mismo lugar varias veces. Vuelve a voltear su cabeza, pero ya era tarde. Segundos después choca contra alguien y cae al suelo.  
>Toca su cabeza suavemente mientras gruñe. Abre sus ojos y su respiración se corta al ver a la joven frente a ella.<br>Una joven de tez blanca. Parecía mayor que ella. Su cabello negro era largo y finalizaba en pequeñas y perfectas ondas.  
>La joven se levanta y Korra hace lo mismo.<br>–L-Lo siento – dice, un poco nerviosa.  
>La joven frente a ella la mira y Korra nota sus hermosos ojos color verde.<br>–Vaya, Vaya ¿Que tenemos aquí? – sonríe con picardía y Korra no entiende el porqué – Una linda muñequita.  
>La morena abre sus ojos como platos. Definitivamente no esperaba eso.<br>La joven comienza a caminar lentamente hacia ella y Korra retrocede. Choca contra un árbol y comienza a respirar en forma agitada.  
>Observa como la chica de tez blanca se acerca aún más a ella. Apoya sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y se inclina hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su boca.<br>El corazón de Korra latía a toda velocidad. No entendía lo que sucedía. Quería escapar, pero su cuerpo estaba adormecido. No podía moverse.  
>La joven dirige su mano hacia ella y retira un mechón de pelo de su cara.<br>Korra siente como un rubor se forma en sus mejillas.

El ruido de las campanas asustó a ambas chicas. La de pelo negro se separa un poco y Korra aprovecha para salir corriendo.  
>Sus pies daban largos pasos, mientras su corazón aún no lograba calmarse, sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho.<br>Ve a lo lejos como las puertas aun estaban abiertas. Corre con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando pasa, se da cuenta de que faltaba media hora más para que las cerraran.

Suspira y entra al edificio. Apenas lo hace, encuentra a la decana.  
>–Me alegra encontrarte aquí – dice acercándose y Korra no sabía porque quería hablar con ella. ¿Había hecho algo malo? No, era su primer día – hay algo que debo notificarte. Por error la habitación que te asignamos ya estaba ocupada por dos chicas. Tú apenas estas en primer grado, y no hay nadie de tu mismo año que este libre. Todas tienen pareja. Solo hay una habitación disponible, pero es con una chica de tercero. Es todo lo que te podemos ofrecer. De todas formas, el cuarto está en el mismo piso.<br>–No tengo ningún problema con eso – dice la morena rascando su nuca – solo necesito un lugar para dormir.  
>–Bien – asiente con una sonrisa la mujer y le entrega una llave – tu habitación es la 300. Tus cosas ya están allí.<br>Korra toma la llave y agradece a la mujer. Sube las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, donde estaban las habitaciones desde el 300 hasta el 400.  
>Camina por el pasillo, buscando su habitación. La encuentra al final de este.<p>

Gira la perilla y abre la puerta. Se encuentra con una joven de espaldas, abriendo y mirando una prenda que reconoció como suya. Estaba revisando su maleta.  
>– ¿Qué crees que haces? – interroga algo molesta.<br>La chica se levanta y suelta la prenda. Da media vuelta y la morena se queda sin habla nuevamente. Era la chica con la que había chocado minutos atrás. La que se acercó peligrosamente a ella.  
>–Nos volvemos a encontrar – dice con una sonrisa malvada – soy Asami, tu compañera de cuarto.<p> 


	2. El efecto Sato

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

><p>Korra terminó de acomodar sus cosas, luego de presentarse con la joven que acababa de conocer.<br>Su compañera no dejaba de mirarla, sentada desde su cama.  
>–Y dime – habla finalmente la joven de tez blanca – ¿Por qué viniste a este colegio?<br>–Acabo de mudarme a la ciudad – explica la morena – mis padres viajan mucho por negocios y esta escuela es muy prestigiosa, así que me inscribieron aquí. Espero que no te moleste compartir la habitación, sé que no es normal que una chica de tercero esté con una de primero.  
>–Normalmente me gusta estar sola en mi habitación – dice levantándose mientras Korra termina de hacer su cama. Asami se acerca a la morena y susurra en su oído – pero con una chica como tú, no hay quién se queje.<br>La morena se estremece y da un pequeño salto, alejándose de su compañera. Un rubor aparece en sus mejillas y la joven de tez blanca sonríe victoriosamente.  
>Un timbre suena en todo el pasillo y Asami mira el reloj.<br>–La hora de cenar llegó – dice caminando hacia la puerta – te espero abajo, para cenar juntas.  
>La puerta se cierra y Korra se queda varios minutos quieta, intentando entender que le sucedía a esa joven.<br>Mira su brazo y aun puede observar su piel erizada, producto del roce con su compañera de cuarto.

Mira de nuevo el reloj y decide no atrasarse más. Baja al comedor y lo encuentra mucho más poblado de lo que esperaba. Todas las alumnas estaban allí, gritando, conversando y riendo. Todas parecían conocerse muy bien, algunas desde hace muchos años. Suspira, esperando que le sea fácil el hacer amigas allí.  
>–Hola – escucha de repente.<br>Da media vuelta y ve a la chica que chocó contra ella por la mañana.  
>– ¡Hola! – dice alegre – Jinora ¿Cierto?<br>La joven asiente mientras sonríe.  
>– ¿Quieres comer junto a mí y mis amigas? – pregunta y Korra agradece la invitación.<br>Ambas se sientan en una mesa.  
>–Ellas son Ikki y Opal – dice mientras señala a dos chicas frente a ellas. La primera se veía menor que ellas, tenía el cabello castaño y la tez blanca. Opal, era más morena que Ikki, tenía el cabello corto y ojos color verde.<br>–Korra – se presenta la morena – es un placer.  
>– ¿Que tal estuvo tu primer día? – pregunta Opal.<br>_"Pues si no consideramos el que mi compañera de cuarto se acerque a mí y me ponga nerviosa, de maravilla"_ piensa irónicamente.  
>–Bien – dice Korra – este lugar es fabuloso.<br>–Pronto te acostumbraras al ritmo de aquí – dice Ikki – ya sabes que si necesitas de alguien, aquí estamos.  
>La morena sonríe, mirando a las jóvenes tan amables.<p>

Mira a su alrededor y ve a su compañera, comiendo junto a muchas chicas, que no dejaban de mirarla y sonreírle.  
><em>"Al parecer es muy popular"<em> piensa y vuelve a comer.  
>La hora de la cena termina y todos vuelven a sus cuartos, para dormir.<br>Korra entra a su cuarto. Se acerca a su cama y se acuesta sobre ella. Mientras se tapaba con las sabanas, su compañera de cuarto entra y la mira.  
>–No cenaste junto a mí – reprocha con una sonrisa.<br>Korra traga saliva y la mira.  
>–No lo necesitabas – dice intentando escapar de la conversación – estabas rodeada de chicas.<br>Asami ríe suavemente y ella descubre que ama ese sonido. Nunca antes la había escuchado reír.  
>–Créeme que ninguna de esas chicas se compara contigo – dice acercándose a ella una vez más. Se sienta en el costado de la cama y se acerca a su boca. Korra queda estática de nuevo. Asami sube sus labios y besa su frente suavemente – no hay razón para que te pongas celosa.<br>Rápidamente se recuesta en su cama y apaga las luces.  
>La morena se queda pensativa y aún con un ligero rubor en su mejilla. Se tapa con las sabanas, avergonzada de que su cuerpo responda de manera extraña ante el roce del cuerpo de Asami.<p>

* * *

><p>El sonido del despertador hace que abra sus ojos de repente. Lo apaga con un manotazo y se sienta en la cama, mientras frota sus ojos.<br>Alguien toca la puerta y ella mira a su costado. Asami ya no estaba allí.  
>Quita el sueño de sus ojos y se levanta. Gira la perilla y se sorprende al no ver a nadie allí. Mira hacia abajo y ve una caja, forrada con papel de regalo.<br>La toma, algo extrañada, y la coloca en su cama, mientras cierra la puerta.  
>Abre la caja y se emociona al ver el que sería su uniforme. Una camisa blanca, de mangas largas. Una corbata color rojo, y una pollera a cuadros roja. Para finalizar, unas medias blancas, junto con unos zapatos negros.<p>

Se saca su pijama y comienza a vestirse. Finalmente, solo faltaba su camisa. Se la coloca y comienza a abrocharla, desde el cuello hacia abajo.  
>En ese momento, la puerta se abre. Asami entra y tiene una expresión de victoria al ver a Korra cambiándose, con su estomago al aire.<br>La morena se sonroja y se da media vuelta. Termina de abrochar su camisa mientras puede oír la suave risa de la joven. Cuando termina, se coloca la corbata y da media vuelta.  
>Comienza a caminar para salir a desayunar, pero algo la detiene. Su compañera la toma de la muñeca antes de que pueda salir del cuarto.<br>– ¿Que…– comienza a decir Korra, pero se detiene cuando la joven de tez blanca se acerca de nuevo a ella.  
>Una vez más maldice a su cuerpo, por quedar quieto ante esta joven.<br>Asami sonríe suavemente y se aleja un poco.  
>–Tu corbata está mal ajustada – dice mientras se encarga de hacerlo bien.<br>Korra solo puede mirar de cerca a la joven, sus ojos verdes y su delicada piel.  
>–Ya está – exclama y Korra sale de la habitación antes de que se sonroje.<p>

Llega al comedor y ve a Jinora. La joven la saluda y Korra se une a ella.  
>–Wow – exclama – el uniforme te queda muy bien.<br>–Gracias – dice sonriendo la morena.  
>Ikki y Opal llegan y saludan a Korra y Jinora.<br>En ese momento, Asami pasa a su lado, para ir al comedor y Korra la sigue con la mirada. La joven de tez blanca le sonríe en forma pícara, mientras sigue caminando.  
>– ¿Acaso te estaba mirando a ti? – exclama Opal, sorprendida.<br>–Si – suspira – no sé que le sucede, pero desde que la conocí se comporta extraña.  
>–De seguro le gustas – dice Ikki.<br>– ¿Q-Que? – pregunta la morena, sin entender muy bien – pero ella es una...  
>–Mujer – interrumpe Opal – relájate. Aquí las relaciones de mujeres son comunes, supongo que el que esta sea un colegio solo de damas, contribuye un poco.<br>–Pero a mí no me gustan las mujeres – se defiende Korra.  
>–Deberías estar agradecida – suspira Ikki – ella es la chica más famosa y hermosa del colegio, y te mira a ti.<br>–Pues intenta compartir el cuarto con ella y...  
>– ¡¿Qué?! – gritan todas las chicas al unísono.<br>Korra tapa sus oídos por el repentino sonido y las mira extrañada.  
>– ¿Asami Sato es tu compañera? – dice Ikki tomándola del cuello de su camisa y zarandeándola un poco.<br>–Si, cla... Espera ¿Sato? – pregunta cuando analiza las palabras.  
>–Es la hija del director de este colegio – explica Opal – es la chica más popular aquí, aunque no tiene muchas amigas. Todas la aman y respetan, pero solo una persona la conoce en profundidad, es muy reservada.<br>Korra se queda callada sin poder creerlo. Sacude su cabeza, y se aleja de Ikki, quien aun la mantenía tomada de su camisa.  
>–Como sea, dejemos de hablar de esto – dice – vayamos a desayunar.<br>– ¡Espera! – grita Ikki cuando Korra se aleja – ¡Cuéntanos! ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué pijama usa para dormir? ¡Apuesto a que hasta cuando duerme es hermosa!  
>La morena sigue caminando.<br>–Ya descubres el efecto que tiene aquí Asami – dice Opal a lo que Korra ríe.  
>– ¡Vamos Korra! – grita Ikki mientras las demás se alejan, riendo. Jinora y Opal conocían bien que Asami era como un amor imposible para Ikki, su admiración – ¡No puedes dejarme así!<p>

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Aquí traigo el segundo capitulo. En verdad espero que les siga gustando esta historia, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible.<em>  
><em>¡Saludos!<em>


	3. Clubes

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENCE**

* * *

><p>Korra gruñe cuando la luz del sol golpea su cara. Da un par de vueltas en la cama antes de decidir levantarse.<br>Lo primero que hace, es mirar la hora. Aun faltaban quince minutos para que sirvan el desayuno.  
>Se levanta y nota la cama de su compañera de cuarto vacía.<br>_"¿Acaso madruga todos los días?"_ se pregunta la morena.

Entra al baño de su habitación y se ducha. Luego de algunos minutos, sale ya con el uniforme del colegio.  
>Cuando termina de secar su cabello, se sienta, aburrida en su cama.<br>Recuerda algo y sonríe. Busca en su maleta y saca su celular.  
>Nota que tenía varios mensajes de sus amigos de su anterior ciudad.<br>_"Con todos los sucesos de aquí, había olvidado por completo mi celular"_ piensa la morena, respondiendo algunos mensajes.

Estaba tan concentrada en su aparato tecnológico, que no vio cuando unas manos lo tomaron y se lo arrebataron.  
>Levanta la vista, aunque ya sabía quién sería capaz de hacer eso.<br>– ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – dice furiosa a su compañera de cuarto.  
>– ¿Acaso no has leído el reglamento antes de venir? – pregunta ella con una sonrisa en su rostro – los celulares están prohibidos aquí, si alguien te lo descubre, te lo quitaran.<br>–Pero tú no eres ninguna autoridad, así que regrésamelo – dice Korra levantándose de la cama.  
>Asami levanta su brazo y Korra se pone en puntas de pie, ya que su compañera era más alta que ella.<br>Cuando estaba a punto de tocar con las puntas de sus dedos el celular, siente como un brazo rodea su cintura.

La joven de tez blanca toma a Korra por la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo.  
>La morena abre sus ojos con sorpresa, a medida que siente como el calor inunda sus mejillas.<br>Su respiración se acelera de nuevo, mientras miraba los ojos verdes de Asami.  
>– ¿Que querías? – susurra Asami y Korra observa la boca de la joven moverse. Ambas estaban a pocos centímetros.<br>–E-El teléfono – dice intentando que su voz no se quiebre, cosa que le resultaba difícil.  
>Asami se acerca lentamente a la boca de Korra, y ella se queda allí, como si supiera lo que vendría y lo deseara.<br>Antes de que sus bocas lleguen a rozarse siquiera, el teléfono suena y saca del trance a ambas jóvenes.  
>Korra aprovecha y le arrebata el celular a Asami, mientras contesta el mensaje que le acababa de llegar y se separa de ella.<p>

Asami se retira a desayunar y ella guarda el teléfono en un lugar que nadie encuentre, antes de bajar también.  
>Llega al comedor y se sienta en la mesa de Jinora, Opal e Ikki.<br>Luego de desayunar, todas se dirigen a la clase. Ikki se despide a mitad del camino, ya que ella tenía un año menos que las jóvenes e iba a otro curso.  
>Se sientan relativamente juntas y el profesor entra.<p>

* * *

><p>Korra jugaba con el lápiz en su pupitre. Hacía tiempo ya que dejó de escuchar la clase, perdida en sus pensamientos.<br>Imaginaba que hubiera pasado si su teléfono nunca hubiera recibido ese mensaje, si ella y Asami se hubieran...  
>– ¡Señorita Korra! – la voz del profesor se hace oír en el aula – ¿Está prestando atención a la clase?<br>Korra sacude su cabeza y se sonroja de la vergüenza.  
>–S-Si profesor Tenzin – dice a su maestro de matemáticas<br>–Entonces pase y resuelva el ejercicio en la pizarra – dice el hombre y Korra traga saliva.  
>Se levanta y toma la tiza, para dirigirse lentamente a la pizarra.<br>_"Oh demonios. Estoy muerta"_ piensa al ver ese ejercicio que definitivamente no sabía cómo resolver.

Da media vuelta y ve a su profesor, con una mueca de disgusto.  
>–Adelante, haga el ejercicio – dice.<br>La morena ve detrás de su profesor, a Opal y Jinora. Habían escrito la respuesta en una hoja, lo suficientemente clara y grande para que lo viera.  
>Korra copia el resultado y da media vuelta. Tenzin alza una ceja antes de hablar.<br>–Muy bien Korra – dice mientras la morena vuelve a su lugar – pero intenta no distraerte la próxima vez.  
>La joven asiente y pasa el resto de la clase en paz.<p>

La campana suena y todos se retiran. Korra se acerca a sus amigas y les sonríe.  
>–Gracias por salvarme allí – dice rascando su nuca – no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacer eso.<br>–No te preocupes, para eso son las amigas ¿No? – dice Jinora y Korra sonríe al escuchar esas palabras.  
>Salen y caminan por los pasillos. En la mitad del trayecto, Jinora se despide, diciendo que tenía que irse.<br>– ¿A donde fue? – pregunta la morena.  
>–Tiene que ir al club de lectura – responde Opal<br>– ¿Club de lectura? – interroga.  
>– Si, un club donde hacen poemas y los comparten – explica – aquí hay muchos clubes y si quieres que tu promedio suba, debes apuntarte a uno.<br>–Pues eso debo hacer – dice la morena – aún no entiendo algunas asignaturas. Cómo empecé a mitad del semestre, me perdí muchas explicaciones.  
>–Te recomiendo que vayas buscando alguno – dice Opal – por más que hayamos empezado el año hace unos meses, puedes empezar o cambiar de club cuando te apetezca.<br>Siguen caminando mientras Korra piensa a cual club debe meterse.  
>–Hablando de eso, debo irme al club de teatro – dice Opal despidiéndose – ¡Adiós!<p>

La joven se retira y Korra suspira. Ve una plantilla colgada en uno de los carteles del pasillos.  
>"Clubes y pasatiempos" logra leer y con una sonrisa de dirige allí.<br>En la hoja, dejaban en claro todos los clubes que había, sus horarios y salones a los cuales dirigirse.  
>–Veamos. Comedia, no. ¿Danza? Ni hablar, soy mala para eso – comienza a decir la morena, a medida que leía la lista de opciones – Fútbol, no. Natación, no. ¿Cocina? Definitivamente no.<br>Suspira mientras ve cómo poco a poco sus opciones se limitan.  
>Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro al ver el club perfecto para ella.<p>

* * *

><p>Korra abre la puerta y entra al gimnasio. Ve a tres chicas y a un hombre alto que da media vuelta y la mira.<br>– ¿Este es el club de Karate, cierto? – dice ella.  
>El hombre le sonríe y asiente.<br>– Así es ¿Cómo es tu nombre? – pregunta.  
>– Korra. Korra Komori – dice y el hombre asiente de nuevo.<br>–Mi nombre es Noatak, seré tu profesor – dice – por ahora únete a la clase y veremos que sabes. Ya luego te daré tu uniforme.

Korra hace caso y camina hasta el medio del gimnasio. Se coloca frente a una chica y respira profundamente.  
>– ¡Empiecen! – dice Noatak lejos de ellas.<br>La joven no tarda en lanzar el primer ataque. Da una patada que la morena no ve venir.  
>Cae al suelo y puede ver una sonrisa en su oponente.<br>– ¡Vamos Korra! – se oye al hombre detrás – ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?  
>La morena se levanta, decidida.<br>Su oponente dirige un puño a ella pero logra esquivarlo. Le da una patada que logra desequilibrar a la joven y Korra aprovecha y taclea a la chica, quien cae al suelo.  
>Rápidamente la joven se aleja y levanta, dándole una patada en el aire, que Korra esquiva agachándose.<br>La morena comienza a darle varios puñetazos que su oponente esquiva cada vez con más dificultad.  
>Logra confundirla y en un movimiento de agacha y golpea con su pierna los pies de la chica, haciendo que esta pierda el equilibrio definitivamente y caiga al suelo. Rápidamente se coloca en su espalda, para que no pueda levantarse y seguir.<p>

El hombre se acerca y Korra se levanta.  
>–Tienes talento, lo admito – dice con una sonrisa – Kira lleva aquí varios meses y nunca vi a una novata derribarla en tan poco tiempo.<br>Korra sonríe y se sonroja un poco.  
>–Gracias – dice mientras la otra joven se levanta y acerca a ella.<br>–Felicidades, eres buena – dice y estrecha su mano.  
>–Te espero el viernes, luego de clases para comenzar el entrenamiento – dice Noatak – por ahora, puedes irte.<br>Korra agradece y sale corriendo de allí con una sonrisa.

Camina por el pasillo y escucha música.  
>Espía por una puerta y ve el que imaginó que sería el club de danza.<br>Varias chicas vestidas color rosa, bailaban ballet.  
>Estaba a punto de seguir, cuando distingue a Asami entre la multitud.<br>Abre los ojos verla así. Vestida con una malla que ajustaba sus curvas y una fina falda de seda que caía con gracia.  
>Observa sus movimientos. Tan suaves y perfectos. Era tan delicada.<br>Sacude su cabeza antes de seguir su camino.

Va a su cuarto y pasa el tiempo haciendo sus deberes.  
>Su compañera de cuarto entra, con ropa informal, luego de media hora.<br>Korra se había puesto más cómoda, con una remera holgada y unos pantalones sueltos.  
>Mira a Asami cuando entra y ella hace sus cosas. Cierra la puerta y comienza a acomodar su bolso y hacer su cama.<br>La morena voltea su mirada hacia su cuaderno y continúa sus deberes.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que sienta un aliento cálido contra su oído.  
>–No creas que no te vi espiarme en ballet – susurra Asami y Korra se pone tensa – aunque admito que adoré tu visita.<br>–Y-Yo, no fue a propósito – intenta explicar – venía de mi club y escuché la música.  
>Asami toma la silla con ruedas donde estaba la morena y la da vuelta, para mirarla.<br>– ¿En verdad? – dice con desconfianza – ¿Y a que club te has metido?  
>–Al de Karate – responde la morena, enviando una indirecta a Asami de que pronto sabría cómo defenderse y no quedaría débil ante ella.<br>–Oh, que ternura – dice Asami tomando las mejillas de Korra y apretándola un poco – me muero por verte pelear.

Korra aleja la mano de Asami y se levanta.  
>–Yo que tú dejaría de hacer eso – dice presumiendo – ahora que estoy en Karate puedo darte una lección.<br>Asami sonríe en forma malvada y alza una ceja.  
>– ¿Ah, si? – pregunta – demuéstralo, derríbame.<br>Korra se queda allí, parpadeando incrédula.  
>Asami hacía ballet, se la veía muy frágil. Korra no quería lastimarla, las amenazas eran totalmente vacías.<br>–N-No lo haré – dice ella – no voy a lastimarte.  
>– Oh, vamos – la provoca ella – ¿Acaso me tienes miedo, muñeca?<br>Korra la mira y le lanza una patada para derribarla.  
>Para su sorpresa, Asami sabía cómo defenderse. La joven esquiva su patada. Le da una patada en la zona de sus costillas y Korra pierde el equilibrio.<br>Asami aprovecha y la estampa contra la pared. Pone sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de la morena y su pierna entre las suyas, apretando sus cuerpos cada vez mas.  
>Korra quería escapar, pero la joven la tenía totalmente inmovilizada.<br>– ¿Pensaste que era una niñita que tiene miedo de romperse una uña? – susurra en el oído de Korra.  
>–N-No yo… – intenta decir ella pero la joven habla de nuevo<br>–Tomé clases de Karate tres años antes de venir a este colegio, así que no te conviene intentar eso de nuevo – sonríe en forma de victoria.  
>–Ya, déjame ir-mhah – comienza a decir la morena pero se detiene de repente.<br>Asami había decidido ir un paso más adelante. Comenzó a lamer lentamente el cuello de la morena.  
>–A-Asami – dice Korra e intenta separarla, pero ella era más fuerte.<br>La morena sentía como sus piernas temblaban y se volvían débiles. Su piel estaba erizada y su respiración agitada.  
>Asami lamia con lentitud el cuello de Korra, para luego subir a su oído y morder su lóbulo.<br>Korra muerde su labio inferior para evitar dejar salir algún sonido y siente como el rubor se forma en sus mejillas.  
>La joven de tez blanca mete sus manos bajo la remera de Korra, acariciando su estomago.<br>Por su parte, la morena sentía enloquecer con cada caricia. Odiaba a su cuerpo por responder de la forma equivocada.  
>Las manos de Asami estaban a punto de llegar a los pechos de Korra, cuando alguien toca la puerta.<p>

La joven Sato deja de lamer el cuello de Korra y gruñe.  
>Se separa y abre la puerta con fastidio, y Korra aprovecha para reaccionar y acomodar sus ropas.<br>– ¿Está Korra? – pregunta Opal del otro lado de la puerta y Korra agradece al cielo al oír su voz.  
>–Si – dice de mala gana la joven de cabello negro y se va a su cama.<br>La morena se acerca a la puerta.  
>–Korra, venía a buscarte para que vengas a la habitación que comparto con Jinora. Ikki ya está allí y pensamos tomar té y conversar. ¿Vienes?<br>–Seguro – dice sin pensarlo la morena.  
>Opal pasa su brazo por el hombro de Korra y antes de que la puerta se cierre, se puede ver a Asami sentada en la cama, dirigiendo una mirada fulminante hacia la morena de ojos verdes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! <em>  
><em>Aquí traigo el tercer capitulo. Últimamente los reviews y favs han crecido mucho ¡Agradezco su apoyo!<em>  
><em>Lamento haber tardado tanto. En realidad, escribí una o dos hojas y cuando lo leía, no me gustaba y lo borraba. Así estuve como cuatro o cinco veces, hasta que ayer comencé a escribir esto, y todo fluyó naturalmente.<em>  
><em>Espero que les guste este capitulo.<br>Un review comentó que queria que Korra sea buena deportista o algo asi y pensé "En muchas escuelas hay clubes, ¿Por que no incorporarlo aqui?"_  
><em>Aprovecho para decir que planeo seguir todos mis fics, ya sean Korrasami o no. Solo necesito tiempo (si, aun mas)<em>  
><em>¡Saludos!<em>


	4. Pesadillas I

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

><p>Korra había sobrevivido a su primera semana en el colegio.<br>La morena volvía a su cuarto, luego de un entrenamiento con su profesor de Karate, Noatak.  
>Antes de que su mano toque el picaporte y entre a la habitación, oye un sonido. La risa de Asami.<br>Asami rara vez reía. Era una chica muy seria, excepto cuando se lanzaba sobre Korra como si fuera un pedazo de carne, claro estaba.

Abre la puerta y no encuentra a la joven sola. A su lado, estaba una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. Tenía un pequeño lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo.  
>Ambas jóvenes detuvieron su charla al ver a la morena.<br>–Lo siento – dice Korra – no quise interrumpir.  
>–No hay problema – dice la joven desconocida – soy Kuvira por cierto, amiga de Asami.<br>La morena deja su bolso en su cama y escucha esas palabras.  
>Opal le había dicho que Asami sólo tenía una amiga en el colegio, que era cerrada con los demás.<br>–K-Korra – dice rascando su nuca – comparto el cuarto con Asami.  
>Korra se acerca a la puerta y decide irse para no incomodar a las jóvenes.<br>–Un gusto conocerte Kuvira – dice antes de retirarse.

Apenas lo hace, la joven del lunar mira a su amiga.  
>– ¿Compañera de cuarto? – dice alzando una ceja – odias compartir el cuarto, Asami.<br>–Ya, ésta era la única habitación disponible – dice la joven.  
>–No la he visto en la clase – queda pensativa Kuvira.<br>–Es de primero, tiene dieciséis años – enuncia Asami.  
>–Wow, compartir una habitación con una chiquilla de primero – exclama Kuvira levantándose y caminando por la habitación – debe ser frustrante.<br>–No me molesta – suspira Asami – y no es una chiquilla. Es decir, nosotras sólo somos dos años mayor que ella.  
>Kuvira alza una ceja y se da vuelta rápidamente.<br>– ¿A que vino eso? – pregunta.  
>– ¿Eso? ¿A qué te refieres? – dice la joven Sato.<br>–Acabas de defenderla – dice con recelo la joven – ¿Que te traes con ella?  
>–Nada – exclama Asami – es sólo mi compañera.<br>–Mejor así – dice Kuvira, mirándola de reojo.

* * *

><p>Korra estaba sentada en los bancos cerca de la residencia.<br>No dejaba de pensar en Kuvira, y cómo Asami parecía estar muy a gusto con ella.  
>– ¡Korra! – dice Opal, sacando a la morena de su trance.<br>– Lo siento – se disculpa ella – ¿Que me decías?  
>–No sé dónde tienes la cabeza – ríe suavemente la joven – en la sala de entretenimiento del colegio van a reproducir una película ¿Vienes?<br>–Claro – dice Korra emocionada.

–Opal ¡¿Por qué no dijiste que la película era de terror?! – susurra gritando la morena, antes de que todas las demás presentes le hagan una seña para que baje la voz, puesto que la película ya había comenzado.  
>– ¿No me digas que tienes miedo? – ríen suavemente Opal y Jinora, quien también había decidido ir.<br>–N-No, claro que no – dice la morena.  
>La hora y media que duró la película, fue una tortura para Korra.<br>Ciertamente odiaba las películas e historias de terror, ya que luego no podía conciliar el sueño o tenía pesadillas.  
>Cada vez que aparecía una presencia sobrenatural en la película o alguien gritaba, sentía su corazón paralizarse.<p>

Cuando la película finalizó, las luces se prendieron y todas se marcharon a su habitación, ya que era algo tarde.  
>Korra acompaña a Jinora y Opal a su habitación.<br>–Buenas noches Korra – dicen ambas antes de entrar a su cuarto.  
>Korra traga saliva. Aun le quedaba atravesar un pasillo oscuro para ir a su habitación.<p>

Corre rápidamente y entra de repente.  
>– ¿Por qué la prisa? – la mira intrigada Asami, al verla entrar tan de repente.<br>–P-Por nada – dice ella y se encierra en el baño, para ponerse su pijama.  
>Una vez que sale, se acuesta en su cama.<br>Asami deja el libro que estaba leyendo y hace lo mismo. Apaga la luz del velador y la habitación queda a oscuras.  
>–Asami – la llama Korra.<br>La joven de ojos verdes prende el velador y la mira.  
>– ¿Si? – pregunta.<br>– ¿C-Crees en los fantasmas? – pregunta Korra tapándose con la sabanas hasta la nariz.  
>Asami ríe suavemente antes de responder.<br>–Claro que no, no existe tal cosa – dice – ¿Por qué preguntas?  
>– Po-Por nada – dice la morena.<br>Asami estaba a punto de apagar la luz de nuevo, cuando Korra vuelve a hablar.  
>– ¿Puedes dejar la luz encendida? – susurra con vergüenza – sólo por esta vez.<br>– ¿Que sucede? – pregunta la joven.  
>–Pues…vi una película de terror y…-<br>–Tienes miedo ahora – termina de completar la frase Asami, y Korra asiente.  
>Asami suspira.<br>–Aunque quisiera, no puedo – explica – en unos minutos todas las luces se apagaran solas. La rectora las controla para que nadie pase la noche en vela.  
>–Oh, ya veo – dice Korra con cierta decepción y justo cuando termina de hablar, la luz del velador se apaga.<p>

La morena cierra sus ojos e intenta dormir. Un ruido hace que los abra de nuevo. Ve a su compañera de cuarto levantada. La luz que entraba por la ventana era suficiente para iluminarla.  
>–Hazte a un lado – dice la joven de ojos verdes.<br>– ¿Q-Que? ¿Por qué? – cuestiona Korra.  
>Asami, ante el desconcierto de la morena, se coloca sobre Korra y ella piensa que querrá besarla de nuevo.<br>La joven de tez blanca se acuesta al lado de Korra y se tapa con las sabanas.  
>– ¿Qué haces? – pregunta la morena.<br>– ¿No es obvio? – dice ella – ahora calla y duerme. Ya es tarde.  
>Korra queda sobre su costado, con Asami detrás de ella.<br>La joven de ojos verdes pasa su brazo por el cuerpo de Korra y toma su mano.  
>–Buenas noches – dice.<br>El corazón de Korra latía fuertemente.  
>Debía admitir que lo que sea que haya querido hacer Asami, estaba funcionando. A medida que el calor de su compañera de cuarto la envolvía, ella se tranquilizaba más.<br>Korra entrelaza sus dedos con los de Asami y cierra sus ojos lentamente.  
>–Buenas noches – susurra.<p>

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! <em>  
><em>Esta vez traigo el cuarto capitulo con menos demora *Hurra por mi*<em>  
><em>Sé que es algo corto, pero dividí este capitulo en dos partes, ya que seria mejor. La segunda parte de seguro la suba en uno o dos dias.<em>  
><em>Una vez mas, agradezco su apoyo.<em>  
><em>¡Saludos!<em>


	5. Pesadillas II

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

><p>Korra despierta con los primeros rayos de la mañana. Se sienta en la cama y frota sus ojos, alejando el sueño de estos.<br>Su mente no tarda en recordarle las condiciones en las que se fue a dormir la noche anterior.  
>La morena nota que ella era la única en su cama.<br>Suspira y ve que Asami no estaba en el cuarto, aunque no era de extrañar ya que ella siempre madrugaba.  
><em>"¿Acaso fue todo un sueño?"<em> se pregunta la joven.  
>Suspira y se levanta. Era fin de semana, por lo que dejaría las agobiantes clases.<br>Se pone una ropa cómoda para ir a ver a sus amigas.

Apenas abre la puerta, se encuentra a la amiga de Asami.  
>–H-Hola ¿Kuvira, cierto? – dice y la joven asiente – Asami no está.<br>–Ya lo sé – responde dejando desconcertada a Korra – es contigo con quien vengo a hablar.  
>– ¿Conmigo? – no pudo evitar preguntar.<br>– ¿Puedo pasar? – dice y Korra se da cuenta que estaba bloqueando la puerta.

La morena le deja espacio a Kuvira y ella entra a la habitación. La joven de ojos verdes se sienta en la silla del escritorio y Korra lo hace en su cama.  
>– ¿De qué querías hablar? – pregunta Korra.<br>– En realidad no es una charla, es sólo una pequeña advertencia – dice calmada para luego seguir hablando – quiero que te alejes de Asami.  
>– ¿Q-Que? – pregunta la morena, mientras esas palabras resonaban en su mente, pero aún no podía creer que Kuvira le haya dicho algo como eso.<br>–Lo que has oído, aléjate de Asami – vuelve a repetir la joven.  
>–P-Pero soy su compañera de cuarto – dice la morena.<br>–No me refería a eso y lo sabes – explica Kuvira y suspira – quiero decir que no te hagas ilusión alguna con ella.  
>–No me las hago – se excusa Korra – por si no lo sabías, me gustan los chicos.<br>–Claro, como digas. ¿Crees que no he oído los rumores acerca de ustedes dos? – dice Kuvira riendo suavemente, mientras se levanta para irse.

Antes de que atraviese la puerta, Korra habla de nuevo.  
>– ¿Te gusta? – pregunta.<br>–Créeme que si me hubiera enamorado de ella, hubiera intentado algo hace mucho tiempo – dice.  
>–Entonces – dice ya que no se le ocurría nada más – ¿Temes que la lastime?<br>Escucha la risa irónica de Kuvira.  
>–Estoy advirtiéndote, porque la que saldrá herida serás tú – suspira – aunque, eso no debe importarte. Es decir, acabas de jurar que te gustan los chicos.<br>Korra queda callada, mientras la amiga de Asami se marcha.  
>La puerta se cierra y la morena aún no sabía que acababa de suceder.<br>_"Y cuando pensé que las cosas estaban volviéndose normales…"_ piensa.

Se levanta y su compañera de cuarto entra en ese momento.  
>Korra se acerca a la ventana de su habitación e intenta abrirla.<br>Lo próximo que siente son los brazos de Asami, rodeando su cintura.  
>–Buenos días – ronronea la joven en el oído de Korra y ella siente esas sensaciones extrañas volver.<br>–B-Buenos días – dice la morena, intentando con sus manos romper el abrazo de Asami, pero sólo logra que la joven la abrace con más fuerza.  
>–Avísame cuando quieras ver otra película de terror – susurra en su oreja – me encantó dormir contigo. Podría hacerlo siempre.<br>_"Entonces no era un sueño"_ su mente dice.  
>–T-Te agradezco lo que hiciste anoche, pero ya no será necesario – dice la morena dando media vuelta y alejándose de Asami.<p>

La joven de tez blanca se acerca a ella y rodea su cintura de nuevo, mientras la mira a los ojos.  
>–Que lástima – dice y luego sonríe en forma pícara – aún así me gustaría dormir contigo de nuevo. Aunque si me meto a tu cama una vez más, no te dejaré dormir en toda la noche.<br>Inmediatamente, Asami mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja de Korra, quien solo puede hacer dos cosas. Ruborizarse y sentir como su cuerpo tiembla.  
>Korra logra zafarse de ella y se separa rápidamente. Sus pies se cruzan entre si y cae sentada al suelo, con un claro rubor en sus mejillas aun.<p>

Asami ríe suavemente y se agacha.  
>–Eres una ternura – dice acariciando su pelo, como si fuera una mascota.<br>La joven Sato se retira del cuarto.  
>Korra toma una almohada y grita contra esta. Asami iba a volverla loca.<p>

* * *

><p>La morena pasa el resto del día con sus amigas. La mayor parte logró distraerse y no pensar en Asami, o lo que le había dicho Kuvira.<br>Volvió por la noche a su habitación, y apenas entró, vio que Asami ya dormía.  
>Con cuidado, se puso su pijama y se recostó también.<p>

Su mente divagaba por todos lados, cuando algo la sacó de su trance.  
>La voz de Asami se hizo presente en la habitación. Korra volteó y constató que seguía dormida.<br>Tenía un sueño. Segundos después supo que eso era más una pesadilla que un sueño.

La morena se levantó y se acercó lentamente a su compañera.  
>–Kya, Kya, Kya – no dejaba de repetir Asami – no, Kya.<br>La joven de ojos verdes gimoteaba entre sueños y se movía de un lado a otro. Se notaba clara desesperación en su voz.  
>–Asami, despierta – dice Korra moviéndola suavemente.<br>La joven de cabello negro se sienta de repente en la cama. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, mientras su mano secaba el sudor de su frente.  
>–Solo fue una pesadilla – susurra Korra para tranquilizarla.<br>–Siento haberte despertado, vuelve a dormir – dice la joven.  
>– ¿Q-Quien es Kya? – pregunta Korra.<br>– ¿Por qué preguntas? – se puede notar un claro tono de molestia en la voz de Asami.  
>–P-Pues yo te oír decir ese nombre antes de que despertaras – dice nerviosa Korra – No quiero entrometerme pe-…<br>–Entonces no lo hagas. Eso a ti no te importa – dice la joven, dándole la espalda a su compañera – ahora vuelve a dormir.  
>Korra mira al suelo con tristeza antes de volver a su cama.<p>

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>  
><em>Tal como prometí, aquí traigo la segunda parte del cuarto capitulo.<em>  
><em>Hice que este capitulo se divida en dos, ya que éste en especial tiene importancia, mas que nada en el final. Aquí se revela una nueva faceta de Asami, y a medida que los capítulos pasen se revelara mas de su pasado.<em>  
><em>¡Saludos!<em>


	6. Examenes

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

><p>–Korra ¡Concéntrate! – la voz de Asami saca a la morena de sus pensamientos.<br>La joven de ojos celeste pensaba en las vacaciones de invierno, las cuales estaban a tan sólo semanas de llegar.  
>–L-Lo siento – dice ella.<br>Korra aun debía aprobar el examen de matemáticas para poder tener vacaciones, de lo contrario debía quedarse en el colegio, para darlo de nuevo.  
>Asami se había ofrecido a ayudarle, ya que a ella se le daba bien la asignatura.<br>Los padres de la morena le habían prometido pasar las vacaciones juntos, algo raro en ellos. Viajaban mucho y por eso ella debía cambiar seguido de ciudad y colegio.  
>– ¿En qué pensabas? – pregunta la joven de tez blanca.<br>–En mis padres – suspira Korra – no los veo muy seguido. Trabajan todo el día, por eso me metieron a este colegio. Pero si apruebo este examen, me iré de vacaciones con ellos.

Asami no puede evitar sonreír con ternura al ver el entusiasmo de la morena.  
>–Suerte para ti. Yo me quedaré aquí – dice<br>– ¿Debes rendir algún examen? – pregunta la morena y Asami niega con la cabeza.  
>–No es eso. Como debes saber, mi padre es el director de este colegio. Él debe quedarse en las vacaciones ya que seguirá funcionando para las que deban rendir algún examen y no puede llevarme de vacaciones.<br>– ¿Y qué hay de tu madre? – pregunta Korra.  
>Un pequeño silencio se hace presente.<br>–Ella murió cuando era pequeña – dice Asami, naturalmente.  
><em>"Korra, eres una idiota"<em> piensa.  
>– ¡L-Lo siento! No quise…- dice pero Asami la interrumpe.<br>–Está bien – susurra – no sabias nada.  
>Korra suspira.<p>

– ¿Seguimos con los ejercicios? – pregunta la joven de ojos verdes.  
>La morena mira la hoja con explicaciones.<br>– ¿Ves? – explica un ejercicio Asami – sólo queda pasar esto y luego la cuenta se reduce a una simple división.  
>–Wow, eres mejor que Tenzin – dice riendo Korra, quien comenzaba a entender lentamente.<p>

Asami sonríe en agradecimiento y Korra suspira.  
>Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente de la pesadilla de Asami. La joven de ojos verdes actuaba como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada, pero ya no acosaba a la morena y se lanzaba sobre ella.<br>Korra sabía que estaba loca por pensar eso, pero le preocupaba. Antes intentaba escapar cuando la joven la acorralaba contra una pared e intentaba besarla, y ahora se sentía extraña, como... ¿Nostalgica?  
>Tal vez todo era un juego para Asami, y ya estaba aburrida de este. O tal vez la joven estaba enojada con ella. No sabía que pensar.<br>–Tomemos un descanso – dice Asami, levantándose.  
>Korra asiente y ordena los libros con los que estaba estudiando.<br>– ¿De casualidad tienes el libro de matemáticas para segundo año? – pregunta Asami.  
>–No… – responde Korra alzando una ceja – cómo bien dijiste es de segundo, y yo apenas voy en primero.<br>Asami ríe al captar lo que decía la morena.  
>–Ya lo sé – dice sonriendo – pero ese libro explica muy bien el siguiente tema, y sería de gran ayuda que lo tengas.<br>La morena se levanta.  
>–Puedo ir a la biblioteca a buscarlo – dice caminando a la puerta.<br>– ¿No vas a ponerte un abrigo? – pregunta su compañera, ya que estaban en pleno invierno.  
>–Lo haré rápido – contesta sonriendo ella – estoy acostumbrada al frío.<br>Korra sale de la habitación, directo a su destino.

La biblioteca era enorme, por lo que estaba en un edificio a parte de las residencias, a un kilómetro de distancia.  
>La morena camina rápidamente y entra a la biblioteca, donde no había casi nadie.<br>Busca en la sección de matemáticas y encuentra el libro.  
>Una vez que la secretaria lo anota.<br>Cuando estaba por agradecerle a la secretaria, una repentina lluvia azota el ambiente.  
><em>"Oh, no"<em> piensa la morena.  
>Korra se asegura de proteger el libro y corre hacia la residencia.<br>En el camino, resbala por lo mojado del suelo y cae sobre un charco de agua, que la empapa de la cintura hacia abajo.  
>–Demonios – susurra levantándose.<br>Suspira aliviada cuando ve que el libro no había sufrido daño alguno.

Lo toma de nuevo y ve un árbol cerca. Se coloca debajo de este, esperando que la lluvia cese.  
>Comienza a ver una figura a lo lejos, acercándose a ella.<br>Sólo cuando está a pocos metros de ella nota que es Asami, con un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia.  
>La joven de ojos verdes le sonríe cuando queda a pocos metros de ella.<br>– Pensé que necesitarías ayuda y vine a buscarte. Aunque veo que ya es algo tarde – dice riendo al ver a la morena empapada.  
>Korra se sonroja de vergüenza y mira a otro lado.<br>–Como sea. ¿Vienes? – habla de nuevo Asami, extendiéndole la mano.  
>La morena traga saliva ya que nunca le había tomado la mano a la joven.<br>Sus manos se toman y comienzan a caminar hacia la residencia.  
>Korra siente el latir de su corazón a toda velocidad, mientras intenta alejar el rubor que de seguro se estaría formando en ese momento.<p>

Asami entrelaza sus dedos y sonríe, caminando en silencio a sus cuartos. Cuando llegan, Asami deja el paraguas a un lado y mira a su compañera.  
>–Ve a cambiarte – le dice a Korra ya que estaba mojada.<br>–Ya te pareces a mi madre – responde la morena riendo.  
>–Ve a cambiarte antes de que te enfermes – dice Asami acorralando a la morena contra la pared – o yo misma te sacare la ropa.<br>Susurra la última parte en su oído y la morena siente como su cuerpo tiembla a medida que la respiración de Asami choca contra su cuello.  
>Korra traga saliva y se mete al baño. Sale luego de varios minutos y se sienta en la cama, secando su cabello con una toalla.<p>

Un estornudo se oye en ese momento y Asami alza la ceja.  
>–Será mejor que permanezcas en la cama – dice obligando a la morena a acostarse.<br>–P-Pero los exámenes…– habla ella y su compañera la interrumpe.  
>–Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Ahora descansa.<br>Korra suspira y cierra los ojos. Segundos después cae dormida.  
>Despierta luego de unas pocas horas. Abre lentamente los ojos y ve a Asami sobre ella, acercándose a su boca.<br>Abre los ojos de repente y se sonroja.  
>La joven de tez blanca se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios. Centímetros antes de que sus labios toquen los de Korra, Asami se aleja y pone la mano en la frente de Korra.<br>–Tienes fiebre – dice notando la temperatura de su compañera.  
>–N-No es nada. Estaré bien – dice ella.<br>–Tú quédate aquí – susurra – iré por la enfermera.  
>Antes de que pudiera protestar, Asami sale del cuarto y minutos después vuelve con una enfermera.<br>Ella llega a la conclusión de que Korra no tenía nada grave. Sólo debía descansar.  
>Luego de que se retire, Korra cierra los ojos para dormir de nuevo, sin saber que Asami aun estaba despierta, cuidándola.<p>

* * *

><p>Eran ya cerca de las tres de la mañana, y la morena había mejorado mucho.<br>Asami había velado por ella y notaba como la fiebre había disminuido. Cerca de las cinco de la mañana, Asami decide irse finalmente a dormir.  
>Se acerca a Korra, quien dormía, y besa suavemente su frente.<br>Mira a la morena varios segundos.  
>–Debo admitir que hasta enferma eres linda – susurra muy por lo bajo, para luego sonreír y meterse en su cama.<p>

* * *

><p>El despertador suena tan sólo cincuenta y cinco minutos después, a las seis en punto de la mañana.<br>Asami gruñe contra la almohada. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse e ir a clases, el cansancio la mataba.  
>La joven de tez blanca se sienta y apoya los pies en el suelo, mientras el despertador aun sonaba.<p>

– Asami – gruñe la morena y la joven de ojos verdes piensa que tal vez se sentía mal de nuevo – ¡Apaga el maldito despertador!  
>Asami sonríe al ver que ella estaba mejor, apenas había amanecido y ya estaban "peleando".<br>– Oblígame – le dice la joven Sato, provocándola.  
>Korra toma la almohada y se la lanza a Asami en la cara, mientras ella apaga el despertador, riendo.<br>–Tal veza tu hayas dormido bien, pero yo aún sigo un poco enferma y necesito descansar – dice la morena, sentándose en la cama y mirando a su compañera.  
>Asami sonríe al notar su mejoría y sacude su cabeza suavemente.<p>

Se levanta y se acerca a la morena, quien seguía sentada en la cama. La toma del mentón y Korra se sonroja de nuevo.  
>Asami se acerca peligrosamente a sus labios. Un centímetro antes de que se rocen, sube su boca y besa la frente de Korra.<br>Cuando se separa y nota el rubor de Korra, ríe suavemente, mientras la morena se tapaba la cabeza con sus sabanas.  
>–Me alegra que ya estés mejor – es lo único que le dice Asami, antes de meterse al baño para cambiarse y empezar un nuevo día de colegio.<p>

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>  
><em>Bueno, finalmente traigo el quinto capitulo.<em>  
><em>Admito que tenia varias dudas, no me convencía, pero agregue la ultima parte de Asami cuidando y velando por Korra y creo que mejoró bastante.<em>  
><em>Para el próximo capítulo necesito algo mas de tiempo, ya que... <em>***SPOILER ALERT***_ se darán su primer beso y es algo que quiero detallar bien.  
>¡Saludos!<em>


	7. Campamento

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

><p>Cerca de las 10:00 am, la ética de no hacer bullicio del prestigioso colegio Sato, se vio interrumpida.<br>La estudiante Korra Komori corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos de su colegio.  
>En su mano derecha traía su reciente examen de matemáticas, el cual aprobó con excelentes notas.<br>_"Asami tiene que saberlo"_ piensa la morena.

Antes de que pueda llegar a la habitación que compartía con la joven Sato, encuentra a su amiga Opal, justo en la puerta de la misma.  
>– ¡Opal! – grita de emoción, dándole un gran abrazo.<br>La joven de piel morena y ojos verdes se sonroja y temerosamente le corresponde el abrazo.  
>–Aprobé – explica Korra sin separarse – aprobé el examen.<br>–Eso es maravilloso…. Sabía que lo lograrías – dice Opal, calmando su rubor.  
>La puerta se abrió de repente, mientras Asami y su amiga Kuvira quedan estáticas al ver la escena.<br>–Vaya, sentimos interrumpir – insinúa Kuvira sin notar que en ese mismo momento, su amiga frunce el ceño.  
>Korra se separa de inmediato y rasca su nuca.<br>–No, está bien – dice para luego mirar a Asami y sonreírle – A-Asami, aprobé el examen.  
>–Felicidades – dice sin expresión alguna, caminando lejos de allí, con su amiga detrás.<p>

Korra la mira alejarse y suspira, decepcionada.  
><em>"Eres una idiota… ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?"<em> piensa.  
>–Korra – la llama su amiga y ella finge una sonrisa – debo irme a preparar mis cosas para el campamento, luego hablamos.<br>La morena suspira y entra a su cuarto.  
>Cierra la puerta, dejándose caer sobre el suelo lentamente.<p>

Suspira y ve sobre la cama el bolso de Asami. Por la noche seria el campamento de despedida antes de las vacaciones. Las estudiantes de primero lo harían, por ser su primer año en la secundaria, y también las de tercero, por ser el último.  
>Se levanta y saca su bolso empacando algunas pocas cosas.<p>

* * *

><p>Asami y su amiga están sentadas en el comedor, disfrutando de un delicioso té.<br>– ¿Ya tienes el bolso hecho? – pregunta Kuvira  
>–Claro, de todas formas solo será un día, por lo que no debo empacar mucho – se limita a responder con una mirada ausente, mientras bate su té con la cuchara.<br>– ¿Desde cuándo te afecta lo que haga esa chiquilla? – suspira Kuvira, quien conocía a Asami como nadie.  
>– ¿Q-Que? – sacude su cabeza ella.<br>–Te conozco, estás rara desde que la viste abrazada a su amiga – explica la joven del lunar – ¿Acaso estás celosa?  
>–Por supuesto que no, qué tontería… – exclama la joven de tez blanca – no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que haga Korra con su vida amorosa.<br>–Mejor así – la mira a los ojos Kuvira – sabes que eso no saldría bien.  
>–Ya – exclama moviendo sus manos – hablemos de otra cosa.<br>Kuvira suspira antes de conversar un tema diferente.

* * *

><p>Korra observa el bolso ya listo y se deja ver sobre la cama, descansando.<br>Su mano se mete bajo su almohada y toca su celular, el cual escondía de la rectora ya que estaban prohibidos.  
>Abre los ojos y lo toma de repente. Había olvidado avisar a sus padres que podría ir de vacaciones con ellos.<p>

Asami volvía a su habitación para descansar un poco, relajarse y leer un libro.  
>La joven toma el picaporte de la puerta y la abre un poco, sólo para oír a la morena hablar. Su voz se notaba extraña, por lo que se queda escuchando en silencio.<br>–Si…Lo entiendo – se escucha con una voz ausente y vacía – no se preocupen… Si, lo sé. Adiós.

Asami espera unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta como si nada. Lo primero que ve es a Korra con una cara de tristeza, antes de que la morena hiciera una sonrisa de lo más falsa.  
>– ¿Estás bien? – pregunta la joven.<br>–S-Si, debo ir a ducharme – evade la pregunta la morena.  
>Asami suspira mientras Korra se encierra en el baño.<br>Se recuesta sobre la cama y piensa en las palabras de Kuvira. ¿Acaso estaba celosa?… Imposible…

Minutos después, Korra sale ya vestida del baño.  
>Asami se levanta y se acerca a ella.<br>–Felicidades por aprobar el examen – le dice alborotando su cabello color café, mientras se acerca a sus labios, como le era costumbre – creo que mereces una recompensa.  
>–Oh, gracias – contesta Korra con una mirada ausente. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Asami, solo estaba allí, quieta.<br>Asami la ve preocupada y se aleja de ella, pensando que tal vez necesite su espacio.

Se oye el ruido de la puerta, y Asami da el visto para que pasen. Opal aparece en el cuarto y mira a Korra con una sonrisa.  
>– ¿Vamos? – pregunta y la morena le sonríe, tomando su bolso y saliendo de allí, directo hacia el campamento.<br>Minutos después, Kuvira pasar a buscar a Asami por su habitación y hacen lo mismo.

Llegaron a uno de los predios que tenía el colegio, el más alejado de estos. Había varios profesores, acomodando la comida que habían traído. El maestro de matemáticas Tenzin y la profesora de danza Suyin, luchaban por hacer una fogata. Por su parte, el profesor de Karate Noatak, junto con el maestro de esgrima Bumi, armaban las carpas donde pasarían la noche todas las jóvenes.  
>Asami llega y deja su bolso a un costado, mientras disfruta del tiempo libre junto a su amiga.<br>Su mirada busca a Korra, pero el lugar era inmenso, incluso estaba pegado a un bosque enorme.  
>Luego de una hora, todo estaba listo y las jóvenes de primer y tercer año, se sientan alrededor de la fogata.<p>

Luego de la comida improvisada, algunas jóvenes junto con Suyin comienzan a tocar la guitarra y cantar un par de canciones. El clima era perfecto, música, tranquilidad y amigas.  
>Asami no despegó su mirada de Korra en todo el tiempo, es por eso que cuando desvió la atención por un minuto y la perdió de vista, se preocupo. Logró ver que ella huía hacia el bosque, pero entre tanta alegría y canto nadie parecía notarlo. Incluso su amiga Opal estaba ocupada conversando con Jinora.<br>Se levanta y Kuvira, quien estaba a su lado, pregunta hacia donde iba.  
>–Iré al baño – se excusa antes de caminar hacia los baños.<p>

Desvía su trayectoria cuando estaba a punto de llegar, y se adentra en el bosque.  
>Camina por unos minutos, pero no logra ver a Korra.<br>– ¿Korra? – dice mientras intentaba ver a la morena, iluminada por tan solo la luz de la luna.  
><em>"Demonios, debí traer la linterna"<em> se arrepiente.  
>Esquiva algunas ramas que casi la hacen perder el equilibrio y suspira.<p>

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando escucha un sonido. Se queda quieta y distingue un sollozo. Camina con cautela hacia la zona y ve a la morena sentada bajo un árbol, con una lámpara de gas a su lado.  
>–Korra…– suspira Asami, acercándose.<br>La morena se levanta en un segundo, secándose las lagrimas.  
>–A-Asami ¿Qué haces aquí? – dice intentado disimular.<br>–Vi que escapabas hacia aquí, así que decidí seguirte – dice ella.

Un silencio se genera en ese momento.  
>–Quiero estar sola – habla finalmente la morena.<br>–Puedes contarme lo que te sucede – dice Asami, acercándose  
>–No lo entenderías…– suspira la morena, alejándose un poco.<br>– ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunta Asami, un poco nerviosa.  
>– ¡Porque es la verdad! – alza la voz Korra – porque tú no eres como yo. Tú eres perfecta, inteligente y popular. Tienes un padre que de seguro te adora y al cual puedes ver cuando quieras.<br>–K-Korra, yo…– intenta decir, pero ella sigue alzando cada vez más la voz.  
>–Hoy llamé a mis padres para avisarles que aprobé el examen ¿Sabes que me dijeron? ¡Que tenían planes! ¡Están tan comprometidos con su trabajo que ni siquiera se acuerdan de mí! Es por eso que me metieron a un colegio pupilo – dice la morena con la voz quebrada, mientras comienza a llorar suavemente.<br>–Korra, no llores, por favor – intenta calmarla Asami, acercándose a ella.  
>– ¡No puedo! – dice llorando aun mas – cuando me siento triste comienzo a llorar y luego no me puedo detener.<p>

Asami mira a Korra y no soporta el verla tan triste. Se acerca a ella y la besa sin previo aviso.  
>Korra queda estática, y abre sus ojos. Luego de pocos segundos la empuja suavemente y logra separarla.<p>

Asami mira a Korra, iluminada por la luz de la lámpara cercana y la luna. Observa sus ojos celestes, los cuales estaban un poco irritados por el llanto, sus mejillas algo mojadas y sus labios… Ahora que los había probado, no quería dejarlos.  
>Antes de que Korra pudiera decir algo, la toma de la cintura y la besa nuevamente.<br>Korra pone sus manos en el pecho de Asami, intentando sin muchas fuerzas separarla. Luego de unos segundos, finalmente se rinde. Cierra sus ojos y deja caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.  
>Asami nota esto y avanza un poco más. Comienza a bajar lentamente con Korra, hasta que ambas quedan recostadas sobre el césped, ella sobre Korra.<br>Sus labios se sentían cálidos, y dulces.

Asami acaricia la mejilla de Korra, mientras decide que necesita más de ella. Su lengua lame su labio, abriéndose paso cuando la morena abre su boca. Ambas sienten su cuerpo temblar cuando sus lenguas hacen contacto.  
>La joven de tez blanca entrelaza sus dedos con los de Korra y mantiene sus manos apretadas contra el césped, mientras no deja de besarla. Muerde suavemente su labio inferior y Korra detiene su respiración por unos segundos. La morena había tenido citas antes, pero ningún joven la había hecho sentir de esa forma.<br>Cuando la necesidad de respirar era mayor que la necesidad de sus labios, ambas se separan.  
>–Parece que encontré la forma de que dejes de llorar – suspira Asami, a centímetros de la boca de Korra.<br>Ambas se miran a los ojos, antes de acercarse nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado al menos dos horas desde que estaban en el bosque. Asami había logrado que Korra se sentara a su lado y se tranquilizara un poco.<br>La joven Sato estaba apoyada sobre el tronco de un árbol. En su pecho, estaba recostada Korra, durmiendo plácidamente.  
>Asami acaricia el cabello de la morena. Korra tiembla un poco y busca más calor en el cuerpo de Asami, quien suspira al saber que las noches eran algo frías. Se quita su chaquea y la coloca sobre el cuerpo de Korra, mientras la acurruca aun mas sobre su cuerpo.<br>Sabía que por la mañana tendrían muchos problemas al haber desaparecido de repente. Sabía que Kuvira se enfadaría, y que le reclamaría su ausencia, pero nada de eso le importó… Al menos en ese momento, lo único que importaba, era Korra.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>  
><em>Me tardé mucho tiempo mas de lo planeado, pero aqui traigo el nuevo capitulo.<em>  
><em>No se porque, pero no me siento 100% satisfecha de como quedó, pero espero que les guste.<em>  
><em>Decidi subirlo hoy si o si, ya que durante una semana no podre subir, y no queria atrasarlo tanto.<em>  
><em>Como sea, agradezco muchisimo sus reviews y favoritos.<em>  
><em>¡Saludos!<em>


End file.
